


Shoulda Knocked, Sammy.

by AllThingsEnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), enjoy the porn, gay porn, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsEnd/pseuds/AllThingsEnd
Summary: Sam returns back to the bunker much sooner that Dean had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Enjoy.

Sam strolled into the main room of the bunker, peering at his laptop that was balancing on one hand, the other wrapped around a beer.  
“Hey so, get this- Dean?” He stopped halfway up the stairs into the library, facing an unexpectedly empty room. “Dean?” Sam moved into the room and set his things down on the table, and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He scrolled down to Dean’s name and dialed, but pulled the phone back from his ear in confusion when he heard Dean’s ringtone echo faintly from somewhere within the bunker. But before Sam could hang up, Dean answered.  
“Sam. What’s up, Sam?”  
“Um… Dean?” Sam pressed the phone back to his ear.  
“Yeah.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m, uh, getting burgers. Burger run.”  
“You’re… we just ate.”  
“Don’t judge me.”  
“What? Dean, where are you?” Sam turned, looking around the room in vain.  
“I told you, getting burgers.”  
“Then how come I heard your phone ringing from your room?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. Left my phone back at the bunker.”  
Neither spoke for a moment. Sam shifted his weight.  
“Dean.”  
“Yeah.” It was his ‘I fucked up’ voice.  
“Are you good, man?”  
“Yup. Yeah, I’m good. Super. Thanks for, uh, checking up on me. Catch ya later.”  
“Wha- Dean!” He’d hung up. “What the hell?” Sam dropped his phone on to the table beside his laptop and moved toward and down the hallway that housed their bedrooms, and he pushed open Dean’s door.  
And then wished he’d knocked.  
Cas lay on his back on Dean’s bed, head hanging upside down off the end, face towards Sam, eyes closed. And Dean was kneeling on the bed, bent over Cas, bobbing his head and-  
Sam made an involuntary squawk in the back of his throat that only Cas heard. The angel opened his eyes.  
“Hello, Sam.”  
This was immediately followed by a gagging as Dean jumped so suddenly the bed shook.  
“I’M SORRY!” Sam shouted it as he spun out of the room and slammed the door.  
“SAM!” Dean’s screech as muffled by the door, but Sam winced and squeezed his eyes shut, only to find the image of the naked angel and his brother clad only in jeans was burned into his eyelids.  
“I’M SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW”  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT”  
“I WAS OUT BUT THEN I FOUND A CASE SO-”  
“SO GO BACK OUT!”  
“I’M GOING!”  
Cas listened calmly to Sam’s rapidly departing footsteps with his head still off the side of the bed. Slowly, he sat up and looked Dean placidly in the face.  
“You seem flustered.”  
“Flustered?!” Dean blinked in shock at Cas’ lack of comprehension. “’Hello, Sam?!” He mimicked Castiel’s deep voice, but through it you could still hear his panic.  
“Was I not supposed to greet him?”  
“Oh, man,” Dean fell back against the headboard. “Oh, no,”  
“He’s known for a while, you know. About you and I.”  
“What?”  
“Sam has suspected that you and I have been romantically and sexually active for some time. Almost since we first began.”  
Dean sat in silence for a moment.  
“What?? How? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I thought it was obvious.”  
“Well it wasn’t! Oh, man, he’s my brother.” Dean closed his eyes, his expression pained.  
“He does not mind.” Cas said reassuringly.  
“What?” Dean’s eyes opened.  
“About your dip into apparent homosexuality. Or rather, bisexuality. Even though I am not technically a man, I am a multidimensional wa-“  
“He’s chill with this?”  
“If by chill you mean he is okay with us partaking in the aforementioned romantic and sexual activities, then yes, he is chill with this. I assume he simply did not expect to witness it just now.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes…” Cas sat quietly waiting for Dean to collect himself. … Six seconds seemed like long enough. “I think it should be your turn.”  
“Wha-“ Cas pushed their lips together in a deep kiss, his hands working artfully at removing Dean’s pants. Then broke the kiss so Dean could strip completely, then they were groping and reaching and kissing, rolling around on the bed, skin against bare skin, their muscled arms and abdomens sliding against each other in erotic heat. And somehow Dean found himself on his back with his legs folded up over him, and Cas was eating out his ass, both of them making small noises of pleasure. The things Castiel could do with his tongue…  
“Cas-“ Dean moaned at length, and Cas pulled away, leaving his hands on Dean’s thighs.  
“Are you prepared to-“  
“Yes, you bastard! Fuck-“  
“I am not a bastard, seeing as I was-“  
“Cas, shut up and fuck me!”  
“Alright. Although I cannot guarantee that I will be able to remain silent.”  
Dean looked down his body at Cas, and they locked eyes for a moment before they both cracked small smiles.  
“Just don’t take as long as last time, that was cruel.” Dean lay his head back down. “And this time- Ah! Cas,” he exhaled as Castiel pushed a finger into his ass.  
“Have faith in my abilities, Dean. I have watched this process since the dawn of humankind.”  
“That’s creepy- ah!”  
“Besides, you had no complaints about last time, last time we got going.”  
“Okay, dammit, you’re right. Now fuck me up before I get weird about Sam walking in.”  
Castiel obliged. He scissored the two fingers he had inside of Dean, then pushed them in as deep as they would go. Dean arched his back, allowing Cas in further, until he was in to the knuckles and could go no further.  
“Alright, I’m ready, let’s do this,” Dean growled, overcome by how much he needed Cas.  
Bonus about having sex with an angel? No condom necessary.  
Extra bonus? No lube necessary.  
All of the sex, none of the hassle.  
Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and gave the man a moment to adjust his position, during which he watched Dean’s abs shift beneath his skin and scars. His eyes slid up Dean’s body to his face, and they made eye contact. Wordlessly, Cas gripped the underside of one of Dean’s thigh and pushed it up, and with his other hand he aligned his penis with Dean’s anal entrance, and slowly he began to push himself in. One of Dean’s hands jumped toward Cas, who released his grip around Dean’s thigh and instead entwined their fingers together, and as he leaned into a kiss that lowered Dean flat on his back, he pushed himself all the way into the man. Dean closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in a slight wince as Cas began rolling his hips forward and back, forward and back, never pulling out and moving ever deeper. Cas’ lips left Dean’s and dragged across his cheek until they found his neck, and his arms slid underneath Dean’s body to hold on to his shoulders, so that there was not a sliver of air between them. Dean arched his neck to allow for Cas to taste more of it, and one of his arms reached up and behind him and gripped the headboard until his knuckles whitened. The old wood of the bed creaked in cadence with their movements, Cas’ heavy breathing and Dean’s low, quiet moaning that resonated from deep within his chest and vibrated through the both of them. It was dark and close, and Cas’s mouth was pulling hot blood to the surface of Dean’s neck, and his arms were pulling the man beneath him in with every thrust up, burying himself ever deeper, and Dean’s mouth was slack as wave after wave of pleasure swept through his entire being, and Castiel began moving into him with increased fervor, not with an increased pace but with renewed power and enthusiasm, and their bodies ground together in deep passion.  
“Oh, Cas, right there, right there,” Dean whispered breathlessly, and his breath hitched as Cas held that pattern, moving into the same spot over and over, ever deeper, and then his mouth released Dean’s neck and moved up, and he breathed hotly into Dean’s ear, wet and hot and sensual, and he whispered in a dangerously low voice,  
“Come for me, Dean.”  
Dean gasped as the command rumbled through his entire body, and both of his hands jumped to Castiel’s back as he willed the angel to bury himself as far into him as he possibly could, to never let up off of that spot, to never lessen this passion and this heat, and together they rose higher and higher into lustful euphoria, and with Cas’ breath in his ear and his chest pressed right against his and his body filling him up with perfect pleasure, Dean’s hips curled up and his abs tightened and his fingernails dug into Cas’ back as he let out high cries of unknowable ecstasy and orgasmed. And as Dean’s entire body tightened around him, Castiel orgasmed, so that their peaks overlapped and fueled each other, and they rocked in elation and bliss together. It was close and tight and powerful and intimate and special. And when they finally came down, they did it with a soft, loving kiss between two sets of lips that were pulled back into gentle smiles.


End file.
